Dear Santa
by icy-abyss
Summary: Edward is determined to give Bella the perfect Christmas this year. With the help of one piece of paper, Edward sets out to be Bella’s personal Santa to fulfill her Christmas wishes. But can he do it? A fluffy christmas fic. Flames or reviews are welcome
1. A Random Idea!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story although I want to :( **

AN: This is a Christmas Fic. I don't think I see a similar story around so if there is indeed one around, please let me know. So I hope you guys enjoy this.

* * *

_Chapter 1: A Random Idea!_

Bella's POV

It was raining again, as usual. My window is shut tight to keep the rain out, Charlie was working late again at the station and here I am, lying on my bed reading Wuthering Heights. With a sigh, I stood up and walked over to the calendar hanging on the wall next to my door. It's the eighteenth of December today. This can only mean one thing, there is only one more week to Christmas.

Usually, I wouldn't be home at all if Charlie was working late at the station. I would be with Edward out somewhere doing something. Or maybe I would be with Alice shopping… that thought made me cringe. All thanks to Alice, my Christmas shopping was done two months before Christmas. Every single gift I have gotten was all wrapped up nicely with huge pretty big ribbons on them and nicely signed gift cards. They are all placed in a dark corner in my cupboard in huge plastic bags, two months prior to Christmas.

I huffed in frustration as I threw myself flat on my bed. Today was a bad day. Not only was I alone at home, but Edward wasn't here with me. I was supposed to spend the day with Edward alone today. No Charlie to worry about, no need to rush home to prepare dinner. Just yesterday, we had made plans to go to out meadow for the day and just enjoy it in each other presence. But it all changed when I woke up to a note on my pillow and a text message from Alice. That ruined my entire day. This was the message that ruined everything…

_-_

_From: Alice_

_Sent: 18 December 2008, 6.49 am_

_To: Bella_

_Hey Bella!_

_We decided to go on a spontaneous hunting trip today! I foresee that it will rain so you and Edward can't go to the meadow! Don't worry, we will be back soon in just about ... twelve hours, forty five minutes and seventeen seconds after you read this message!! Enjoy your day and remember to dress up when you leave the house with all the new clothes I just got for you! _

_Hugs and kisses._

_Love,_

_Alice_

-

That message totally dampened my mood. I was looking forward to an entire day with Edward today. I even rushed out my chores yesterday so that I could spend the entire day with him without any worries. That message just had to put a frown on my face. On the other hand, another message made me smile a little. This was the message…

_-_

_Bella love,_

_Alice has pulled me of to hunt with her and the entire family. I'm sorry to leave on such a short notice. I know we have planned the day out together. I will make it up to you when I get back. Hopefully, by the time you wake I should be back. Take care of my heart for I have left it with you._

_Forever yours, _

_Edward_

-

Edward is always so sweet in the letters he leaves behind for me whenever he has to go hunting. With another sigh, I pulled the covers over my head while I thought of what to do. The house is sparkling clean, laundry all done, clothes all folded, floors scrubbed, tables polished, Christmas gifts wrapped up nicely, all the Christmas cards decorated and written out, placed in their envelopes with stamps stuck onto them address written out nicely. There is nothing left for me to do! I plugged in my ipod and put it on shuffle. The first song that popped up was a Christmas song ironically. As the song proceeded, I started singing along to.

_-_

_You better watch out_

_You better not cry_

_Better not pout_

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_He's making a list,_

_And checking it twice;_

_Gonna find out, who's naughty and nice._

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_He sees you when you're sleeping_

_He knows when you're awake_

_He knows if you've been bad or good_

_So be good for goodness sake!_

_O! You better watch out!_

_You better not cry._

_Better not pout, I'm telling you why._

_Santa Claus is coming to town._

_Santa Claus is coming to town._

_-_

When the song ended, I started laughing to myself. It's been a long while since I sang to a Christmas song or even listen to one. Ever since I moved in with Charlie, my Christmas was spent just cooking Christmas dinner for him. We don't play any Christmas carols around here at all. The last time I played any carols was when Renée decided that we needed to have a Christmas bonding session just mother and daughter because she watched a television program on how kids love to sing Christmas carols with their parents. But that was many years ago.

All of a sudden, I got an idea. Weird as it was, it was still an idea to soothe my bored mind. I immediately jumped up and ran to my table. Of course, within this short distance to my table, I just had to trip over my own feet and fall flat on my face. Luckily, no one was in the room to witness my embarrassing moment. Although if Edward was here, I'm sure he would have caught me, then we can… _Stop it Bella!_ I chided myself. It hurts so much when I think of him away from me. It just makes me sadder that he has to go hunting although I know it's inevitable and that it is taking a toll on his self control when he tries to resist his blood lust just to spend time with me.

With a sigh, I sat down at my table side and pulled out a pen and paper and started writing.

As I wrote, I got so involved in it that I didn't take notice of the time. After I finish writing and placed my pen down, my phone that was sitting beside me vibrated warning me of an incoming message. I jumped in my seat shocked in shock as I grabbed my phone and flipped it open to read the message. I saw that it was from Alice. This was what it wrote...

_-_

_From: Alice_

_Sent: 18 December 2008, 7.34 pm_

_To: Bella_

_Bella!!!!!!_

_You can have him back! He is so grumpy! I wonder how you can stand him, or how he is so not grumpy next to you! He keeps on complaining about how Jazzy and I take a long time to hunt. He is gonna arrive soon so you might want to change. He is gonna appear in five, four, three, two, one. Now turn, he is here!_

_Love,_

_Alice_

-

At this, the window snapped open causing the cold winds and the rain to enter the room. I shivered as I shoved whatever I have been writing under my book before turning to smile at my personal Greek god who just climbed in through my window. I still couldn't get how he managed to look so perfect even though he has been hunting for the entire day. After he shut the window, he turned around and gave me that crooked smile that I loved so much.

"Bella," he breathed as he appeared at my side and pulled me into a hug. I shivered as his icy cold skin touched mine. Being in the rain for so long only caused his skin temperature to drop lower. As he moved forward to kiss me, I placed a finger on his lips halting his moment.

"Give me one human second please," I whispered as he nodded and made his way to sit on the rocking chair in the corner of my room. I quickly ran to my cupboard and grabbed my clothes before turning around and face him.

"Stay," I told him before turning around and disappearing out of the door to the bathroom to change. Since Edward was out hunting today instead of spending time with me, I decided to stay in my sweats that Alice always frowns upon saying that they were not flattering on me. But nevertheless, they are comfortable on a cold wet day like this. I hurriedly ran to the bathroom and stripped of my clothes turning on the hot water to give myself a rinse off. Then I pulled a pair of old jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt that I know Edward likes a lot. After that, I threw my clothes in the hamper and ran back to my room. When I entered it, I saw Edward sitting in the rocking chair in exactly the position I had left him before. He gave me a smile before taking me in his arms giving me a kiss on my forehead asking me about my day.

This is the reason why I loved Edward so much. He is always so caring. Every time he has to leave to hunt, he leaves a small note for me. Every time he returns from his hunt, he would hold me in his arms telling me how much he loved me and telling me every single detail of his hunt. I could never ask for a better boyfriend than Edward. All the other guys pale in comparison to him.

As I looked up and smiled at him, I caught a glimpse of a knowing and a smug look in his eyes before he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"You are going to have the best Christmas ever this year." He said before kissing me one more time on my lips. Hmm, I wonder what that was about. Not that I'm complaining.

* * *

**What is that look in Edward's eyes about? **

**So how is it? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Review and let me know :) **


	2. My Secret Little Plan!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters although I want to :(**

AN: I know the first chapter was a little vague but things get explained more clearly here. I know Emmett is a little OOC but I just had an urge to add him in :) Enjoy and leave a review below for me cause reviews make me happy :)

* * *

_Chapter 2: My Secret Little Plan!_

Edward's POV

As I sat here by Bella's bedside watching her sleep, I felt my heart swell in joy. What did I ever do to deserve this beautiful angel sleeping here? I ran my finger down the side of her face as I smiled at her. I never got tired to sitting by her bedside watching her sleep. Watching her sleep must have become my favorite thing to do ever. As I looked at her soft breathing and the gentle rise and fall of her chest, I ran over the plans I have for today. Today, Bella and I would be going to our meadow to spend the day alone. God knows we need the alone time together. All of a sudden, there was a vibration in my pocket. With an irritated sigh, I stretched my hand inside my pocket and grabbed my phone out. My family knew better than to text me at this time when they know I would be with Bella. What if they woke her!

I hurriedly opened the message and read it.

_-_

_From: Alice_

_Sent: 18 December 2008, 4.28 am_

_To: Edward_

_Hey Edward! _

_I know you are with Bella now but sorry to burst your little bubble. We are going on a hunt now! It's going to rain today so you can't go out with Bella. We are all packed and ready to leave just short of you so you better hurry back. And don't give the crap excuse that you don't need to hunt cause we all know its been ages since you hunted. If you are not here in five minutes time, I'll get Emmett to drag you out from there._

_Your awesome sister,_

_Alice_

-

I groaned as I read this message. Today was supposed to be a day spent with Bella, not out hunting! I ran my hands through my disheveled hair as I groaned again. Grudgingly, I stood up and went to get a paper from Bella's table. Sitting down, I started writing a message to Bella.

_-_

_Bella love,_

_Alice has pulled me of to hunt with her and the entire family. I'm sorry to leave on such a short notice. I know we have planned the day out together. I will make it up to you when I get back. Hopefully, by the time you wake I should be back. Take care of my heart for I have left it with you._

_Forever yours, _

_Edward_

-

After that, I quickly put it on the pillow next to Bella as I brushed a small kiss across her forehead. I really don't want to go hunting now. Turning around, I appraised my appearance in the mirror. My eyes were pure black by now. Alice was right. It's been too long since I hunted. It hurts so much to be away from Bella these days. Although I know she understands it, but I can tell it hurts her every time I have to go hunting. Quickly, I tucked the blankets around her small body and brush a kiss over her brow before walking over to her window. With one last look at the beautiful sleeping girl, I opened the window and climbed out, taking care to shut the window tight so that the strong winds and rain would not blow into the room. Leaping of the edge of her window and landing perfectly on the ground, I turned around and saw Emmett appear out of the trees.

Aww damn it! You are out already! And I still thought that I can drag your lovesick butt out of Bella's room and make fun of you. Oh well, there is always next time. I heard him think to himself before giving me a smile.

"Let's go!" he said in his booming loud voice as he turned and ran off into the forest. I growled at his retreating back. Didn't he know Bella was still sleeping? Inconsiderate fool he was. With one last look at Bella's window, I ran off into the night after Emmett.

As usual, I finish hunting first. As I stood there waiting for my family to finish, I thought about Bella. It's currently one in the afternoon. We spent five hours running here trying to get as far away from forks as possible so that we don't make the wolves angry.

Rosalie was the second to finish followed by Esme and Carlisle. As we sat there waiting for the others to finish, I let my mind wonder a little through my other family member's thoughts. Although I don't like to do this, but there was nothing more for me to do.

Carlisle's mind was plague with thoughts on his patients. He worries about how their healths are since he is away from them. Then it wandered over to his research on a cure for cancer.

Next, was Esme. Her mind was filled with thousands of recipe she had just read. She was contemplating on which to make for Bella when she comes over for dinner. I chuckled inwardly. Esme always worries about Bella not having enough to eat or that the food wasn't up to Bella's taste. She was indeed a wonderful mother. All her thoughts were so caring.

Moving on, I listened on Rosalie's thoughts, as usual, her thoughts are shallow and without depth. She was thinking on the latest fashion in Paris, her fingernails and her hair. As usual, I detected bitterness in her thoughts as she thought about her previous life and how she hated being a vampire.

Then I heard Emmett's thoughts. Well I couldn't help it even if I wanted to. He was shouting his thoughts out loud for everyone to hear. I chuckled as I heard what's running through his head. At my chuckle, my other family members looked up in surprise at me.

"Emmett!" I shouted. "Stop shouting your thoughts out for me to hear. It doesn't help in your hunt!" Emmett stopped and looked at me before whining.

"But I can't find my grizzly bear! Where on earth did they go! There are suppose to be loads of grizzly bears here!" he whined as he stomped his feet in irritation as he walked about with his nose up in the air trying to catch a sent of the bears.

"Emmett dear," Esme said gently, "How many grizzly did you eat already?" Emmett stopped and thought for a second before replying.

"Four." He said as he showed four fingers up at us. Esme chuckled before continuing.

"Aren't you full?" Emmett thought for a second before saying.

"Nope. I want more grizzly." After that, he turned to me and said, "Edward, can u use your mind power and find more grizzly for me?" At this, I was laughing uncontrollably. Emmett was a kid at heart even after so long. He even act like a kid all the time. All of a sudden, he turned around and smiled.

"Found you!" he cried as he sprinted between trees following the scent. We heard a loud cry of victory from Emmett not long later as he located his meal. After that, he walked over to us smiling like a kid rubbing his tummy telling us how full he was. As usual, when he moved in to kiss Rosalie, she pushed him away saying he has bad grizzly breath. This caused Emmett to scowl and sit in one corner alone.

Alice and Jasper were still off hunting. I growled at them letting my impatient level rise knowing Jasper could feel it no matter how far he was. After a long awaited wait, they finally appeared together hand in hand smiling at each other.

"Took you long enough!" I snapped as they joined us before turning around and sprinting off in the direction of forks barely aware that my family was lagging behind.

How could Alice hunt so long! She knows how I feel to be away from Bella and yet she took her own sweet time. What an irritating pixie she is. As we neared forks, rain pelted heavily down from above. I realized my family turning off the tracks back home, but I continued on forward. I have made up my mind to go straight to Bella's. I can't stand another minute away from her.

As I neared Bella's house, I quickly put on an extra burst of speed and leaped up to her window. I saw that it was shut tight most probably to keep the rain out. I pulled open her window and leaped in landing silently in her bedroom. Bella jumped a little as I entered before smiling at me. I immediately ran to her side and pulled her into me burying my nose in her hair smelling that familiar strawberry and freesia smell she has. Pulling back, I leaned in to give her a kiss when she placed her small finger on my lips.

She asked for a human moment as I backed up into the rocking chair she has in her room. As I sat down, she turned around and ran to her cupboard taking out her clothes before turning around and telling me to stay. I complied with her as she ran off to the bathroom to change. I looked around her room as I marveled in the warmth it held. Standing up, I walked over to her table side and looked at her papers strewn about on it. But something caught my attention. Slowly, I pulled out the paper that was stuffed between her books and read it. A smiled to myself as I comprehend what was written on the paper. I always wanted to give Bella the perfect Christmas and now was my chance. I quickly scanned the paper and commit whatever was written on it to memory as I placed it back to its original position. Quickly, I made my way back to the rocking chair and sat in it as Bella appeared at the door again dressed in jeans and my favorite shirt on. I quickly smiled at her as I made my way over to her and kissed her. As she sat on my lap talking just about anything during my absence with her, I lean down and kissed her before whispering in her ear.

"You are going to have the best Christmas ever this year." I told her before kissing her one more time on my lips. She smiled back at me as I pulled her in for a hug. In my mind, I was thinking about the letter she wrote a plan forming in my head. This year, I was going to give Bella the best Christmas ever! I turned my head to look at the piece of paper sticking out from her book on her table. On it were the words…

_-_

_Dear Santa,_

_All I want for Christmas this year is………_

_Love,_

_Bella_

_-_

Oh yeah. I'm confident that this year, Bella is going to have the best Christmas she has ever have in her entire life.

* * *

**Now I wonder what did Bella write in her letter. Review and let me know what you all think she wants for Christmas. I may just put your suggestions into the story. **

**Now please press the review button and leave me a review :)**

* * *

_Thank you lanicker, ..Twilight. , Viper003, Sexi-Lexi-luvz-you and TriGemini for your reviews :)_


	3. He Saved My Baby!

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight although I dearly wish to :(**

AN: I planned for this story to finish before Christmas... but all of a sudden, Christmas seems closer than I thought! Oh well I better start writing faster! Enjoy this chapter and leave me a nice review below cause reviews gives me more motivation to write faster!

* * *

_Chapter 3: He Saved My Baby!_

Bella's POV

For the next few days, I spent the day decorating the house. Usually, Charlie would tell me not to waste my time and decorate the house when all that mattered to him was the Christmas dinner. However, this time, Edward insisted that we decorate my house up for Christmas. He even brought Esme over to help plan the way the house was going to be decorated. This was odd…

It was a Sunday. Five day to Christmas. Charlie was standing beside me in the kitchen watching Esme and Edward bustling around the house discussing how the decorations were going to be placed around. After Esme left, Alice came and touched up on Esme's plans and Alice being Alice, made the plans grander than usual. Usually, I relied on Charlie to say no to everything and burst Alice's bubble, but then I realized, Charlie loved Alice too much to burst her bubble.

So here I was now, on a Monday afternoon decorating a Christmas tree with Emmett making bad Christmas jokes every few minutes. Edward wasn't here today. He went off saying he has things to settle outside. When I asked him where he went, he would go all elusive on me and just kiss and dazzle me changing the topic. Being Edward, he sent Emmett here to help me decorate the house. When I asked him why Emmett, he would just smile and said the others wasn't available. So here I am with Emmett singing Christmas carols while he hung up the ornaments on the tree.

Night finally arrived. When Charlie came home, Emmett left saying that Esme was expecting him at home for dinner when we all knew it was just an excuse. Edward wasn't here. That seemed to cheer Charlie up. Even after so long, I still don't know what was wrong with him. He obviously knows that Edward and I were inseparable and he should try to be civilized with Edward. After dinner, Charlie lumbered to the living room to watch his game while I dashed upstairs in hopes of finding Edward sitting on my bed waiting for me. But when I entered my room, all I saw was an empty room. No Edward. With a sigh, I picked up my clothes and toiletries bag and went of to the bathroom. Crossing my finger in hopes that when I returned, Edward would be in my room waiting for me.

When I returned to my room, I was met with a disappointing scene. No Edward sitting there to greet me. Where on earth is he! He has never stayed away from me for so long before. Except when he went for hunts but he just hunted a few days ago! In an attempt to distract myself from my missing vampire boyfriend, I grabbed my ipod lying on the table and plugged it into my ear. I put it on shuffle and turned the volume to the highest. The first song came up and it was from my favorite band Paramore. It was the song Misery Business. As the song played, I laid back on my bed and mouthed the words to the song…

_-_

_I'm in the business of misery let's take it from the top_

_She's gotta body like an hour glass that's ticking like a clock_

_it's just a matter of time before we all run out_

_but when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months she finally set him free_

_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me_

_two weeks and we had caught on fire_

_she's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile_

_No, I never meant to brag... but I got him where I want him now._

_Oh it was never my intention to brag... to steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good cause I got him where I want him now_

_if you could then you know you would_

_cause God it just feels so..._

_It's just feels so good._

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change_

_Once a whore you're nothing more and you know that will never change_

_and about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._

_sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way_

_Well, there's a million other girls that do it just like you_

_looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want and what they like_

_it's easy if you do it right_

_well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse._

_No, I never meant to brag... but I got him where I want him now._

_Oh it was never my intention to brag... to steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good to take it all away from you now_

_if you could then you know you would_

_cause God it just feels so..._

_It's just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving..._

_-_

Halfway through, I must have fell asleep cause the next thing, I felt the earphones pulled out from my ear as Charlie said in his raspy voice.

"Bella! Edward is at the door!" I cracked one eye opened and looked at him. When I tilted my head to look past him, I saw Edward standing at my bedroom door giving me my favorite smile. In an unconscious movement, I smiled back at him. When Charlie saw me smile, he immediately turned back.

"Is that guy in my house? He is not supposed to come in!" he muttered to himself as he saw an empty doorway. I snorted as I stood up and made my way downstairs with Charlie following me. Silly Charlie does not know how many times Edward broke his little rule about him not allowed to enter the house.

As I made my way downstairs, I saw Edward standing patiently at the door smiling at me. When Charlie and I came into view, Edward took a step forward and placed his arm around my waist.

"I'll get her home before midnight Chief Swan." With that, he whisked me out into the cold night into his Volvo.

"Edward, where are we going so late?" I asked him once we were out of sight from Charlie's house.

"To my house of course." He said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why are we going to your house at this time?" I asked again.

"Well, that is a surprise love." He said with eyes twinkling with excitement as I groaned.

After that, we drove in silence with my hand in his resting on his lap. Once in a while, he would bring it up to his lips to brush a kiss across my knuckles. Other than that, we didn't speak at all.

Once we reached his house, I saw his entire family standing at the doorway to greet me.

"Bella! It's nice to have you here." Esme said as she pulled me into a hug while the others greeted me too.

"Nice to be here too." I said as they moved off to different locations of the house to do their different stuff leaving Edward and I alone together.

"Come on love," Edward said taking my hand in his as he pulled me away, "I want to show you something."

He led me to the garage bringing me around the many cars that his family owned. Finally, she stopped in front of a huge object covered in plastic.

"Please tell me you didn't spend a single cent on me." I begged him as he just chuckled and shook his head. He gently nudged me forward and gestured with his hand for me to remove the plastic covering.

Closing my eyes, I reached out and pulled the covering of. With a swoosh, the plastic covering landed at my feet. After a few seconds, when I felt brave enough, I cracked opened one eye and peered at the uncovered object.

"Oh my! Edward! You didn't have to!" I said as I turned to face him and threw myself around his neck. While he chuckled and hugged me back.

"An early Merry Christmas to you baby." He said as he pried me off him. "Now try it out!" he said as he passed me the keys.

Turning around, I faced my baby, the old weather beaten truck Charlie bought from Jake and Billy for me when I first came to forks. Edward lifted me easily and placed me driver's seat of the car. With shaky hands, I turned the keys and heard that famous loud rumble of my truck. At this very minute, I couldn't contain my excitement anymore.

I threw myself into Edward and started kissing him all over his face.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I shouted at him between kisses. "You saved my baby! You are my hero!"

_~End~_

* * *

**Ok thats the end of the chapter now please review and give me suggestions on what you think Bella might want for Christmas. Next chapter is Edward's POV! **

**Now press that pretty review button below and make me happy!**

* * *

_Thank you TriGemini, TwilightSkyBlue, lanicker, lindyrb and ..Twilight. for your wonderful suggestions and reviews! I love you guys! _


	4. Saving That Thing for My Beloved!

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any other characters even though I want to :(**

AN: I decided to update early cause you guys are AWESOME! So many suggestions! Just to clear things up, imagine Edward hasn't bought Bella a new car yet and her truck officially died on her and she has it sent to a junk yard cause it's dead and Jake cannot do anything to bring it back to life. Enjoy this Edward chapter and leave me a nice review below cause lets face it. I love reading reviews :)

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4: Saving That Thing for My Beloved!

Edward's POV

After reading her note, I started planning out my plans to fulfill all her wishes and give her the best Christmas she ever have. First things first on her list is bringing alive that rusty old truck of hers given to her by that mutt…

I shivered at the thought of Bella driving that old truck. I can give her any new car she wanted. Porsche, Honda, Toyota, Mazda, BMW, Chevrolet, Volvo, Ferrari etc. etc.! But all she wants is that rusty old truck! Oh well I thought to myself. No point buying a new car for her and having her upset. If she wants her truck to come alive then so be it. That night, when Bella was sleeping, I regrettably left her side for an hour or so. I ran over to the junk yard where her truck was and carried it back to my house. After I placed it between Emmett's and Alice's cars, I walked into the house calling my family.

Within seconds, they all appeared at my side.

"Well, this year, I want to give Bella the perfect Christmas. And I will need all of your help to help me make this an unforgettable memory for her." I said while looking into each and every one of their eyes.

"This include you Rosalie. No snide remarks to Bella this year." I said while she just rolled her eyes.

"Dude! Did you manage to read Bella's mind?" Emmett asked as he placed an arm around Rosalie.

"Nope, but I know what she wants for Christmas this year." I replied smugly.

"Son, what do you have planned?" Carlisle asked me as she patted me on my shoulder.

I smiled at all of them while my voice dropped to a whisper.

"This is what we are going to do…."

When I was done with my planning and everyone was clear, I ran back quickly to Bella's house. She was still sleeping soundly when I entered her room. That morning when she woke up, I had a small discussion with her. I knew that if I wanted to fulfill her first wish in that list, I was going to need some time away from her. It was going to make her unhappy with the idea I was going to come up with, but it was going to the greater cause I hope.

"Bella," I called out as she sat across from me eating her cereal.

"Love, what do you think of decorating this house up for Christmas?" I said as her spoon slipped out of her fingers and clattered onto the table.

"Say what?" she stared at me while she picked her spoon up.

"Decorating love Christmas is round the corner. We have to decorate this house up for the festive season." I explained patiently.

"But we don't decorate around here." She said narrowing her eyes at me as she stood up and placed her bowl in the sink.

"Do it for Charlie love. I'm sure no one celebrates Christmas with him a lot. This would mean a lot to him." I said the one thing that I knew Bella couldn't say no to. Although she does not say it, I know Bella loves Charlie a lot and hates the fact that she did not spend a lot of time with him in the past. When I mentioned this fact, her shoulder slumped in defeat as she allowed me to call Esme up to plan the decorations. I even added Alice in because I knew Alice would make it over the top beautiful giving me extra time with her surprise.

The next day, I sent Emmett down to help in the decorations mainly cause I knew Alice would do it really fast, Jasper couldn't be with Bella for too long, they were awkward with each other after the paper cut incident and I don't want to take any risks this time in case anything happened to Bella. Rosalie…I needed her help although I hate to admit it. Esme was too nice and may spill the secrets out to Bella or do it faster than I expected. Carlisle was busy working at the hospital. So Emmett was the perfect person. He wasn't the best person to handle decorations. He isn't very good in helping you hang stuff. All he can do is carry heavy stuff around and tease Bella. And he takes quite a long time to figure out things around. So he would slow Bella down. That's why I sent him over. I knew Bella would be upset but this was worth it if I could put a smile on her face.

So here I am standing in the garage watching Rosalie move around Bella's dead truck.

"There is absolutely nothing I can do! It's dead! The wires are burned out, the engine is rusty and…well, to make it simple and sum it up, it's dead! There is nothing I can do. It's a sin for anyone to drive this gross shit around. Let me give you a piece of advice, just buy a new car for Bella!" with that, she stomped out of the garage.

"Rosalie!" I called out to her in irritation as I followed her to the kitchen. "Surely there is something you can do about it! You are the best mechanic I know! Can't you just do something about it?" I asked as I ran my hands through my disheveled hair.

She spun around on her heals and stare at me and bite her lips.

"Are you mad? Save that hideous thing? Now why would I want that? The entire engine is burnt out and if I want to change it and leave the old paint job, it's too tedious. Now isn't it better to just buy a new car? Saves more money too don't you think so?" my eye twitched with irritation.

"Rosalie," I said pinching the bridge of my nose. "Why don't you just change the entire engine? I will pay for it and Bella doesn't need to know anything about that! Bella will be happy and that is our goal remember!" I shouted at her while I grabbed her arm and dragged her back into the garage.

Half an hour later, I was sitting on the garage floor holding the car up so that Rosalie can work on changing the entire engine for Bella. I can still hear Rosalie cursing below the car but I know it didn't matter at all if Bella was happy.

After many hours of working on Bella's car with Rosalie, it was finally finished. I smiled and picked up my coat and the keys to my Volvo and made my way over to Bella's house. It was a little after nine and I knew Bella would be a little upset that I didn't spend the day with her.

When I reached Bella's house, I got out and walked over to the door and knocked on it. Although I wanted to just jump up into Bella's room and take her away, but I couldn't take the risk of Charlie finding out that Bella was missing and ground her all the way to Christmas. That would just ruin my plans. So when Charlie opened the door, I gave him my best smile and asked for Bella. He grunted in my direction told me to wait out here while he got Bella. But as usual, I didn't listen to him and followed behind him quietly so he didn't hear me.

When I reached Bella's bedroom, I saw her sprawled out on the bed with her earphone plugged in. I gave her a smile and she returned it. Charlie noticed her smile and turned around mumbling. But I was gone before he could properly face the door

As I stood in the doorway waiting patiently for Bella, I looked around the house and admired the decorations. When Bella came to view, I moved forward and grabbed her around her waist pulling her to me.

"I'll get her home before midnight Chief Swan." I said pulling Bella out into the cold night and into the Volvo. Along the way, we made small talk before falling into silence. Oh I can't wait to see Bella's face when she sees that truck alive.

When we reached my house, Bella was greeted by my family members before I pulled her into the garage. Leading her in between cars, I brought her to where her truck lay below the plastic sheet covering. When she asked about me spending any money on her, I just chuckled and said no. It was a little white lie I was telling but if it made her happy, then why not.

When she uncovered her truck, she was jubilant as she threw herself at me. I placed my arm around her small waist as I laughed with her.

"An early Merry Christmas to you baby." I told her as I pulled back from the hug. "Now try it out!" I told her handing her the keys.

I lifted her easily into the driver's seat as I watched her bring her truck to life. The look on her face was one that I would always want to see. It was so happy, so carefree. When she leapt out of her seat and into my arms, I could only chuckle at her as she started kissing me all over my face.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she shouted in between kisses. "You saved my baby! You are my hero!" she said as she continued to kiss me. I smiled at her inwardly. In my mind, I cancelled of the first thing she wrote on her list. Part one of Bella's perfect Christmas, completed.

_Dear Santa,_

_All I want for Christmas this year is………_

_i) My truck to come alive again. ~completed~ _

_Love,_

_Bella_

_~End~_

* * *

**Alright! That's the end of the chapter! Next Chapter is Bella's POV so please review and let me know what you think about this chapter! I'm still open to suggestions on what Bella wants for Christmas!**

**Now press the review button below and leave me a nice review to make me happy! Hopefully I can get more reviews than the last chapter! *in wishful thinking mode***

* * *

_Thank you smileyBAM03, ForeverPreppy619, mrs edward cullen, chicken wing jasper is hot, Carlisle060, viper003, Twilight fangirl13, lanicker, not-a-writer-ish, TriGemini for your reviews :)_


	5. Look Who Came!

**Disclaimer: Is this really needed? I'm sure you all know I don't own anything.**

AN: One of my longest chapters! Christmas is just round the corner! This story is going to end soon. Maybe another three more chapters or so. I'm not really happy with this chapter but I can't seem to write it better. I know this isn't as good as the previous chapters so I'm sorry about that. This chapter isn't so clear on what was Bella's wish so if anyone can guess it, well I will have the next chapter dedicated to them! Well enough ramblings and on with the chapter!

_This chapter is dedicated to lanicker cause I used part of your suggestion in this chapter! :)_

* * *

_Chapter 5: Look Who Came!_

Bella's POV

For the next few days, Edward has been spending it with me. Be it in my room, in our meadow or in him room. Christmas was just round the corner. For once, the house was decorated up nicely. Mistletoe were hung up at every corner of the house, the Christmas tree was decorated and placed in the corner of the living room. Even Charlie seemed to get into the festive season. On some occasions, I accidentally walk in on him humming to a Christmas song. Maybe Edward was right, maybe Charlie needed the house to get decorated up. It's been too long since he last celebrated Christmas.

It was so sweet for Edward to save my truck. I know how much he hated it. Jacob has been coming over often too. Every time he was over, he and Edward would look at each other for a moment silently conversing with their eyes. I don't know what happened between then but then again, I'm not complaining that things have become civilized towards each other.

Not only was that weird, Edward and Charlie has become very civilized with each other too. Now when Edward comes over, Charlie would not give him the death glare at all. He would not his head politely at Edward and allowed Edward to stay pass the regular curfew time he set specially for Edward.

Every time I have a human moment and Edward was suppose to wait in the room for me, he would take out his cell phone and start calling around talking in hush whispers much to fast for me to understand. When I asked who he called, he would just smile his crooked smile and change the topic or kiss me to dazzle me. It was infuriating. He was being so secretive.

It was the morning of Christmas Eve. When I woke up, I expected to see Edwards smiling face at my bedside. However, I got a shock when I opened my eyes. There was a smiling face looking at me, however, it was not the person I was expecting.

"Emmett! What are you doing here?" I shouted at him as he seems deep in thoughts.

"Hey squirt!" he said in his loud booming voice and waved at me.

"Shh! Charlie is still sleeping!" I told him as I crept towards the door and peeped out.

"Nah! Don't worry. He went out this morning already." he said looking amused.

"Where is Edward?" I asked while he looked at the books on my table.

"Edward? He went uhh…hunting! Yeah he went hunting!" he said as he looked at the poster I hung up in my room. I excused myself for a moment and ran to the bathroom. This was so weird. Edward usually left me a note if he was going to go hunting. He has never sent Emmett here before. The only person that has been to my room other Edward is Alice. So why did Edward sent Emmett here? What was up with him?

I pulled out my cell from my pocket and quickly dialed Edward's cell phone number. But when it connected, it went to his voicemail. Growling in frustration, I washed my face and changed my clothes before going back to my room. Emmett was sitting on my bed reading my worn out Wuthering Heights. When he saw me coming in, he placed the book on the table and grabbed my hand.

"We are going on a hike today Bella! Just you and me! A get to know you time we dearly need if you are going to date Edward! Now I got a chance to act as Edward's big brother interrogating and spending time getting to know his girlfriend! Isn't it exciting?" he exclaimed as he dragged me out the door. So for the rest of the afternoon, we spent it hiking around an old abandon forest trail.

When it was four in the afternoon, Emmett dragged me back home. Even before we reach the porch, the door swung open to reveal Alice and Rosalie.

"Bella! What took you so long?" Alice whined as she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. "Emmett, go away! You had your fun with Bella now it's our turn! Go play with Edward or something!" with that, Alice closed the door in Emmett's face and dragged me up the stairs. Rosalie just trailed quietly behind us. Once I reached my room, Alice pushed the toiletries bag into my hand and pushed me into the bathroom.

"Go bathe and clean up!" she commanded as she forced me into the shower. Once I was done washing myself, I wrapped a towel around myself and walked back to the room. Rosalie pushed me into a chair in front of a huge mirror and started to work on my hair while Alice came in and started on my make up.

"Alice, what's going on? Stop this. I need to start dinner for Charlie." I shouted as she powdered my face.

"Oh well it's Christmas Eve! We must all look our best for Christmas Eve right? Now shush and let me finish your make up! Don't worry about dinner for Charlie. Edward took care of it already." she said. Two hours later, when my make up is put on, hair pulled, dried and curled at the ends, Alice pushed a box into my hands.

"Go change Bella! It's from Edward!" she said excitedly as I pulled open the box. Inside, laid a blue dress. The material was soft to the touch and very smooth most probably silk. It was not very long most probably just ending before my knees. When I looked up at her, she gave me a glare that told me not to question her and just do what she asked. I bit my lips to stop myself from asking Alice the price of the dress. It was probably very expensive and I did not want to know.

With the dress in hand, I made my way into the bathroom the change. When I came out, Alice passed me a pair of high heels to wear. When I open my mouth to protest, she just muttered Edward's name. Once the heels were on, she passed me a shawl and led me down the stairs. The corridor was dark. The only light came from the decoration lights on the Christmas tree. At that moment, the door bell rang. When I opened it, I found Edward standing at the door with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He smiled at me and handed me the flowers. He wore a white button up shirt with the top two buttons undone and black dress pants. I took the flowers into the house and place it in a vase before taking his offered arm. Together, we made our way to the Volvo. As usual, he opened the door for me and helped me into the passenger seat. After he belted me in, he reached into his pocket and took out a piece of cloth.

"Bella, please humor me." he whispered as he gave me a peck on my lips before wrapping the cloth tightly around my eyes making sure I could not see anything.

"Edward!" I whined as he just chuckled and brush a kiss over my forehead. Then I heard the door close and Edward at the driver seat. The Volvo purred to life as Edward drove away from my house.

Throughout the entire journey, I kept on questioning him on where we were going. But so far, it was a futile effort. Edward refused to say anything about tonight. All I could extract from him was that we were going to his house.

Finally, I heard Edward stop his car and got out. He was over at my side immediately and opened the door for me. Instead of helping me out of the car, he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his house. When I protested, he just kissed me and laughed. After a while, he placed me on my feet and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear. "Merry Christmas to you love." He said as he pulled off the blindfold. At first, my eyes were temporarily blinded by the sudden exposure to light. I blinked a few times to clear my vision before everything came in focus again. When I could finally focus, I gasp in surprise.

"Mom!" I shouted as I stepped away from Edward and ran into my mother's arms. Once I pulled back, I took in the faces of everyone else. Standing in the foyer area of the Cullen's house other than the Cullens were my mom, Phil, my dad, Jacob and Billy. I was shocked to see Jacob and Billy here. They hated the Cullens. I moved around the house hugging everyone. Dinner was a nice quiet affair. The food was good. We had roasted turkey and pasta and a whole lot of other dishes. As my family bustled around the place after dinner getting to know one another and catching up with one another, I grabbed hold of Jacob's arm and pulled him to the side.

"Jake! What are you doing here?" I asked him. I knew he hated the Cullens. To see him here in the Cullen's house was a shock to me.

"Well to tell the truth Bells, I didn't want to come. But then your bloodsucker of a boyfriend told me it would make you happy. And plus your mother and so many other humans are here. I got to make sure that bloodsucker of yours don't decide to start eating humans right? Anyways,, I can't say no to free food." He said as I hit him in the shoulder.

"Ouch Bells! That hurt." He exclaimed as I glared at him.

"Edward and his family do not eat humans!" I hissed at him while he just shrugged his shoulder.

"Yeah whatever. But you know for people who don't eat food, they can sure make a mean Christmas Eve dinner." He said before walking off to eat the cake on the table. Jake would always be Jake. Always hungry and like a glutton. As I started to walk back to the living room, Edward's arm suddenly snaked around my waist.

"Bella," he breathed into my ear as he placed a long kiss at the base of my neck. "Are you enjoying this?" he muttered against my neck as I nodded, trying to focus on everything else except his lips on my neck.

"Bella!" I heard Renee shout to me as she made her way closer to me stopping in her steps as she saw Edward with his lips on my neck. She gave a high pitch giggle and said, "Oh I'll find you later again when you two are done." But Edward moved away from me smiling at my mother.

"It's alright Renee, I was just telling Bella some things. I should let you two catch up with one another. Excuse me." he said moving pass Renee and into the kitchen.

"He is so dreamy Bella! You are so lucky." Renee exclaimed walking towards me and holding my hands in hers.

"Mum?" I called her breaking her out of her dreamy state. "How did you guys come here?" I asked her while she started bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Well, I was surprise too when Edward called me! He called me one night asking if Phil and I were free on Christmas Eve. He said that he wanted to give you a surprise by inviting us over to spend Christmas with you and your dad and some other close friends. Well of course I said yes! I mean I wouldn't say no to seeing my daughter. And he then asked me for Phil and my details and address and the next day, I got a letter with two air tickets to come here. Well we took the flight over and Edward personally met us at the airport and fetched us here! He even booked a hotel for us to stay in! Isn't that sweet? When we wanted to pay him for everything he did for us, he just shook his head and refused saying that making you happy was the most important thing! Well honestly, if I wasn't so in love with Phil and if he wasn't your boyfriend, I would want him to be mine…" my mom continued her ramblings as I thought about what she said. Edward planned this for me. He was so sweet. No wonder he was always on the phone in the past few days being so secretive.

After a while, when my mother's rambling died off, we made our way to the living room where Alice was dancing around passing pieces of paper to everyone.

"Bella!" she sang as she danced over to be and grabbed me by my arm. "We are going to sing Christmas Carols now and you are going to sit next to Edward while he plays his piano!" she danced as she made me sit beside Edward.

Edward gave me a smile as his fingers danced across the keys playing out a melodious Christmas tune. Alice hopped onto the top of the piano and start singing in her high soprano voice leading everyone. And glaring at those who refuse to sing.

_-_

_Dashing through the snow_

_On a one-horse open sleigh,_

_Over the fields we go,_

_Laughing all the way;_

_Bells on bob-tail ring,_

_making spirits bright,_

_What fun it is to ride and sing_

_A sleighing song tonight, O_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells,_

_jingle all the way!_

_O what fun it is to ride_

_In a one-horse open sleigh (repeat)_

_A day or two ago,_

_I thought I'd take a ride,_

_And soon Miss Fanny Bright_

_Was seated by my side;_

_The horse was lean and lank;_

_Misfortune seemed his lot;_

_He got into a drifted bank,_

_And we, we got upset.O_

_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,_

_Jingle all the way!_

_o What fun it is to ride_

_In a one-horse open sleigh. (repeat)_

_A day or two ago,_

_the story I must tell_

_I went out on the snow_

_And on my back I fell;_

_A gent was riding by_

_In a one-horse open sleigh,_

_He laughed as there_

_I sprawling lie,_

_But quickly drove away, O_

_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,_

_Jingle all the way!_

_o What fun it is to ride_

_In a one-horse open sleigh. (repeat)_

_Now the ground is white_

_Go it while you're young,_

_Take the girls tonight_

_And sing this sleighing song;_

_Just get a bob-tailed bay_

_two-forty as his speed_

_Hitch him to an open sleigh_

_And crack! you'll take the lead, O_

_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,_

_Jingle all the way!_

_o What fun it is to ride_

_In a one-horse open sleigh._

_-_

Song after song, we sang with Alice leading us. Soon, it was eleven and everyone was starting to get tired. One by one, they all left. First was Renee and Phil, they were going to catch a cab down to town before heading back to their hotel. Then Jacob, Billy decided to leave. Charlie leaving with them since Alice told him I was staying with her tonight for a girl's night slumber party.

After they left, I made my way up to Edward's room and found my things laid out on the bed for me. I took my bag and headed into the bathroom to clean up. Once I was done, I walked back into Edward's room to find him sitting on the bed waiting for me. I kicked of my shoes and started to crawl into bed towards him.

"Merry Christmas," I whispered to him as I crawled into his open arms and pressed my lips to his. He just chuckled at me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Merry Christmas love. Did you have fun?" he asked as I muttered my thanks to him before drifting of to sleep.

~End~

* * *

_Suggestion used:_

_Edward singing and playing Christmas Carols for Bella -- lanicker_

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 5! If anyone can guess what was Bella's wish that Edward fulfilled in the chapter will get the next dedicated to him/her. I'm still open to suggestions on what Edward should give Bella for Christmas so review and let me know and it might just appear as one of Bella's gift from Edward!**

**Now please press the nice review button and leave me a review! I didn't get much for last chapter so hopefully I can get more for this chapter!**

* * *

_Thank you TriGemini, SmileyBAM03, lanicker and not-a-writer-ish for your reviews :) _


	6. Planning the Perfect Party!

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you guys know this right? I don't own anything except the plot... **

AN: Christmas is coming soon! And this story is coming to an end. About two more chapters to go! All the suggestion you guys give are awesome! I will try to fit them all into my story if it is possible. And I thought the last chapter was vague but you guys managed to guess her wish more or less so....

_This chapter is dedicated to EdwardCullen4ever, Misti D, Baby D-clumsy Wildcat, TriGemini and not-a-writer-ish!_

* * *

_Chapter 6: Planning the Perfect Party!_

Edward's POV

After the incident with her car, Bella has been so happy. And I planned to keep her this way if I want her to enjoy her next surprise. It was going to be tricky but I'm going to do whatever it takes to make it come true. But for it to come true, I am going to have to talk to _certain_ people.

Standing outside the police station, I was contemplating on how to go about this talk. I needed to speak to Charlie without Bella overhearing the conversation. So I decided to come to the station to look for Charlie while he is at work and Bella is spending some time with Alice. I got to make this fast. I promise Bella that we would go to the meadow today. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door of my Volvo and stepped out walking towards the door of the station.

Pushing the door open, I stepped into the warm station.

_What is he doing here? _I heard Charlie think as he stood up from behind his desk.

"Chief Swan." I greeted him as I took a step forward. "I need to talk to you." I told him as he nodded and gestured to the seat in front of him. Seating down, I leaned forward and looked at him.

"I'm planning a Christmas Eve party for Bella." I started looking at his expression flit from a shock one to an amused one.

"Good luck on that boy. Bella is going to hate you for that." He grunted as he laughed out loud.

"Well yes sir, I know. That is why I have some improvising done this year so that Bella would actually enjoy this and to do it, I am going to need your help."

"I'm listening boy." He said leaning forward looking interested. "I want to hear how you are going to plan a party without Bella wanting your head."

"Well, this is what I'm going to do. This is only going to be a small party or get together would be a better word sir. Only a few people will be around. I am going to invite Bella's mom and Phil over for this if you don't mind and I will also get Jacob and Billy Black from La Push to come over. I know they are close friends to Bella. Are you alright with the people I'm getting sir?" I asked him. I definitely do not want and hostility or discomfort with the people I'm getting if I am going to need Charlie's help.

"I'm fine with Renee and Phil. Anyway it's been a while since I saw them. As for Billy and Jacob?" he asked as I nodded my head. "Pretty generous back there are you kid. Not scared Jacob would steal Bella away?" he said with a chuckle. I laughed darkly.

"Oh he wouldn't dare." I told Charlie as I thought of the ways I would kill the mutt if he so much as laid one finger on my Bella. "Well I will keep Bella away for the day so that we will have time to prepare. It is just going to be a simple dinner and singing of Christmas songs at the end. Let Bella have some catching up to do with Renee and the others. My family will take care of dinner preparations. All you have to do is turn up at our house at six thirty sharp. I will go pick Bella up at seven pm sharp." I stopped and allowed Charlie to absorb everything. Pulling out a map from my pocket, I placed it on his table scribbling my number down.

"This is the map to my place. I got one more thing to ask. Can you get Jacob to call me on my cell as soon as possible? I need to discuss this with him." I said as I got up and prepared to leave.

"One more thing, Alice asks if Bella is allowed to come over and stay at our place after the party. Alice says that she wants to have a slumber party with Bella. Is that ok with you?" I asked him as he just nodded studying the map I placed on the table.

"Well if there is anything more, I will contact you again. Please remember to keep this a secret from Bella." I told him as he looked up at me.

"I'm telling you boy if Bella throws a fit about this, I'm not going to help you at all." He grunted as he waved me.

Stepping out of the police station, I breathed out and sighed. One down, two more to go. Stepping into my car, I quickly stepped on the gas and sped off to Bella's house. While Bella was having her human moment, my cell in my pocket started vibrating. Pulling it out of my pocket, I looked at the number. It was not one that I was familiar of. I pressed the answer button and brought the phone to my ear.

"Bloodsucker." I heard the person on the other end answer.

"Hello Jacob, so nice of you to call me." I said trying to be civilized.

"Well get to the point. Charlie said u want to talk." He muttered.

"Yes well now is not the time. Can I meet you somewhere else?"

"Why not now?"

"I'm at Bella's now." I said simply

"…" silence.

"Jacob are you still there?"

"Are you in her room?" he asked breathing heavily.

"Yes what is wrong with that?" I replied as he let out a growl.

"Get out of there now!" he shouted.

"Jacob I don't have time for this." I growled. "Meet me tonight at the border. I need to talk to you about something this is for Bella. Please corporate with me." I said as my angel stepped into the room.

"I need to go Bella is back." With that, I hung up and walked over to my angel. I would do anything for her. That night, after I tucked her into bed and she fell asleep, I stood up and jumped out of the window. Breaking into a run, I made my way to the border.

Once I reached there, I saw the mutt leaning casually against a tree.

"Jacob." I greeted him in a monotone voice as he looked up at me and growled.

"Bloodsucker. What is it you want and you better make it quick I don't have time for you." he said as he walked over to me.

Quickly in whispers, I told him the entire same thing as I told Charlie. When I finished, I saw him shaking his head in disbelieve.

"Bella hates parties. You are asking for a death wish by planning one." He told me as I gave him a wry smile.

"I'm going to take my chances on that. Plus we need to act civilized at the party. This is for Bella. Not us. I cannot allow you to ruin it and act bitter towards us. So can we put away our differences for one night and do this for Bella?" I asked him.

His lips pressed into a hard line for a moment as a thousand thoughts ran through his mind.

"For Bella." He muttered as he accepted the map I had taken out for him to take. After that, I turned of and ran back to Bella. That went easier than I thought so. Now that the hardest of all have been taken care of, this leaves just one more to go.

That next day, when Bella was preparing dinner for Charlie, I took out my phone and called Renee.

"Hello?" a chirpy voice sounded from the other side of the line.

"Hello Renee. It's Edward. Bella's boyfriend remember?" I asked her as she laughed.

"Of course I remember you Edward. Your are Bella's personal satellite!" I froze at her statement.

"I'm sorry, but I am Bella's what?" I asked her and she giggled on the other side of the line.

"Oh don't worry about it, it is a silly joke that I made. Is there something I can help you with? Is Bella hurt?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Oh I see. Well," I chuckled, "There is something you can help me with and no Bella isn't injured don't worry about it." I told her.

"I was wondering if you and Phil are free on Christmas Eve?" I asked.

"Well give me a moment to check," she replied as I heard her bustle around her house. "Well it seems that we are free on that day. Is there something on?"

With a smile, I sat down and started to tell her my plans for that day.

"Well if that is all, then could you and Phil send me your details so I can book a flight for you to fly over?" I said as I took a pen and jolted everything down.

"Yeah that is all I guess. Thank you Renee. I will contact you soon again." I said as I hung up. Quickly, I dialed the number of the airline company and booked two air tickets for Renee and Phil. After that was done, I called my family to check on how the preparations were going. After all, I want this as perfect as possible for Bella. The day of the party, I sent Emmett over to Bella's house. I was going to send Alice over, but I needed her to help with the last minute preparations. Carlisle was at the hospital working on some last minute stuff, Esme has to start preparing dinner. No way was I sending bitter Rosalie over to Bella's and Jasper just isn't too safe. So this leaves Emmett again.

"Emmett, can you go over to Bella and watch her for the day. You can do anything with Bella, just keep her away from the house and don't tell her anything for tonight. Bring her back at four so that Alice and Rosalie can help her get ready. Just don't kill her Emmett." I said as Emmett gave me a mock salute and ran off to Bella's house.

I don't know what Emmett would do with her but I'm hoping that he will not go overboard. Oh well. No time to regret now. Renee and Phil are going to arrive soon, and I got to start getting ready to go pick them.

When I reached the airport, I didn't even bother looking out for them. I just let my mind wondered through the crowd until I picked up on the mind of Phil and Renee. As usual, they were thinking about Bella and the party tonight. Making my way through the crowd, I moved towards them.

"Renee, Phil." I said as I waved to them. After the customary greetings and hugs, I picked up their bags and walked towards the Volvo. I dropped them off at the hotel that I had booked for them and told them I would be picking them up in two hours time.

Quickly, I drove home and walked up to my room and worked on Bella's Christmas present. Two hours later, I was at the hotel picking Renee and Phil up. I drove slowly following the speed limit to my house. It wouldn't be a good idea to speed in front of my girlfriend's mother. I wanted to leave a good impression on her. After all, I need her to put up a good word for me in front of Charlie especially now that he does not trust me so much. Once I reached the house, I led them inside and told them to make themselves comfortable while I went to check on everything else. When I came out, I saw Charlie has arrived and was making small talk with Renee and Phil. This is good. They are acting civilized towards each other.

After a while I started to smell a stench. The mutt was here. Walking out to the front porch, I saw the mutt helping Billy into his wheelchair. Act civilize Edward. Do this for Bella. I told myself as I walk forward to greet them.

"Hello Billy, Jacob, thank you for coming here today." I told them as I lead them into the house. Everything was ready except the main person today. Grabbing my keys, I walked to my Volvo. I was going to go get Bella. Then finally, I can fulfill her wish and give her the best Christmas ever.

I drove quickly to her house, only stopping once to pick out some flowers for her. When I reached her house, I saw that she was wearing the dress, shawl and heals that I picked out for her. She was looking like the angel she was. After passing her the flowers, I took her arm in mine and lead her out to the Volvo. When she was seated inside, I leaned over and buckle her in. As I took out the blindfold in my pocket, I saw her eyes widened.

"Bella, please humor me." I whispered to her as I tied the blindfold over her beautiful brown eyes. After shutting her door, I quickly made my way over to my side.

As usual, she questioned me on where and what we were doing but I only told her we were going over to my house.

Soon, my house loomed into sight. Quickly, I got out of the Volvo and ran over to Bella's side. Opening the door, I quickly leaned over her and undid her seat belt before lifting her up bridal style out of the car. Bella squealed and protested at me but all I did was kiss her and laugh. I loved the sounds she made every time I carried her. Be it a squeal, cry of surprise of just words of protest. I loved all of them. That is why I always carry her to get the reaction out of her. As I made my way into the house and into the foyer, I looked around at everyone standing there. Setting Bella gently on her feet, I slowly pulled the blindfold off wrapping my arms around her small waist. I stood there and watched her reactions. This was the moment of truth. If Bella didn't like this, all my efforts would go down the drain. I took an unnecessary breath and held it was I watched her eyes fluttered trying to get use to the lights. Once she was used, she just gasps in surprise as she ran out of my arms into the arms of her mother.

As she moved around the room hugging everyone, a smile broke out on her beautiful face. We made our way into the dining room after this and started on dinner. As we sat and have dinner together, conversation flowed easily among us. After dinner, everyone moved to the living room to just mingle. I saw Bella drag Jacob away for a talk. I know they needed this so I kept my distance and made small talk to Phil. After I saw Jacob made his way back to the living room, I excused myself and walked to Bella. Wrapping my arms around her tiny waist, I leaned forward and placed my lips on her neck right over her pulse listening to her heart beat and the blood flowing through her body.

"Bella, are you enjoying this?" I whispered to her as she nodded her head tilting it further back giving me more access to her beautiful slender neck. At that moment, Renee decided to walk in on us.

"Bella!" I heard Renee exclaimed as she made her way closer to us stopping in her tracks when she saw us together. She gave a high pitch giggle and said, "Oh I'll find you later again when you two are done." But I just moved away from Bella and smiled at her.

"It's alright Renee, I was just telling Bella some things. I should let you two catch up with one another. Excuse me." I told her moving pass her and into the kitchen.

As I stood leaning on the kitchen counter, Alice came over to me.

"Edward," she sang as she passed me a piece of paper. "This is the order of the songs we are going to sing. Is there any problems?" she asked as I shook my head.

"Well let's start singing then." I said as I pushed myself of the kitchen counter and made my way to my piano. Alice danced away in search of Bella. Sitting down on my piano, I ran my hand through my hair. Soon, Alice came into view with Bella in tow. As Bella took her seat beside me and Alice hopped onto my piano, I let my fingers dance across the ivory keys and start playing the first song. Bella sang softly in her melodious voice beside me enchanting me as Alice lead everyone in the singing of carols. Occasionally, Alice would stop me and start scolding someone for not singing.

Soon, everyone started to leave as it was getting late. Bella has long made her way to my room to get cleaned up. Quickly, I pulled on a new set of clothes and sat on the bed leaning against the headboard waiting for Bella to come.

When she walked into the room, she smiled as me as she crawled onto the bed towards my open arms. As I wrapped my arms around her, I heard her whisper Merry Christmas to me.

"Merry Christmas love. Did you have fun?" I asked as she nodded her head and muttered a soft thanks before her breathing evened out and she drifted of to sleep. Mentally, I cancelled out the second thing on her wish. Part two of Bella's prefect Christmas, completed.

_Dear Santa,_

_All I want for Christmas this year is………_

_(i) My truck to come alive again. ~completed~_

_(ii) To spend Christmas with the people I love. ~completed~_

_Love,_

_Bella_

_~End~_

* * *

**One Last Chance to send in your suggestions cause the next chapter will be christmas day Bella POV. Now I wonder what Edward got for her for Christmas?**

**Now is the time, press the review button below to leave me a review and to make me a happy! Cause Review=Happy Icy! and Happy Icy=Faster Updates!**

* * *

_Thank you kiagurl, EdwardCulled4ever, Misti D, Baby D-clumsy Wildcat, TriGemini, smileyBAM03, lanicker, flying vampire monk, Hell Warrior, not-a-writer-ish and Carlisle060_ _for your awesome reviews!_

* * *


	7. Surprises From Edward!

**Disclaimer: I'm sure even if I claim to own Twilight, no one would believe me right? *sigh* I don't own anything except the plot.**

AN: It's Christmas Eve! Well this is the chapter we have all been waiting for. The big question is What did Edward give Bella? Well all would be revealed in this chapter. I hope that the presents were good enough...So on to this chapter!

_This chapter is dedicated to smileyBAM03, TriGemini, Baby D-clumsy wildcat, chicken wing jasper is hot and lanicker for your suggestions. All of the other suggestions were great too guys but I just can't fit all of them in. I'm so sorry about that. But I had a great time reading all the suggestions!_

* * *

_Chapter 7: Surprises From Edward!_

Bella's POV

This morning when I opened my eyes, I found myself in the arms of my beloved looking into those warm topaz eyes that I loved so much and that crooked smile that Edward always gives me.

"Good morning love." He said brushing a kiss on my forehead. "Merry Christmas." He whispered. My heart beat sped up as he kissed me on my lips.

"Edward…" I mumbled against his lips when we broke of for air. "Give me one human moment." I said pulling away from him reluctantly and running to the bathroom.

Once in the safety of the bathroom, I leaned back against the door and slid to the ground. I placed my head in between my knees and tried to calm my breathing. Once I manage to do so, I washed my face and changed my clothes before going back to the room to meet Edward.

Edward was sitting on the bed in the room waiting patiently for me. When he saw me enter, he opened up his arms for me and I went to them. As he wrapped his arms around me, he whispered gently in my ear.

"Are you ready for your presents Bella?" he asked as I groaned and pushed away from him.

"Presents?" I asked him taking note of the plural form of the word. "How many did you get and how much did you spend on me?" I crossed my arms staring at him but he just chuckled and grabbed my hand in his and pulled me to the edge of the bed where he leaned over and took something out of the bedside drawer.

"Bella," he breathed as he handed me a gift wrapped in shimmering golden wrapping paper. "Open up your first present. I promise you I didn't spend a lot on this."

I groaned as I turned the present in my hand. It wasn't very big. That should be a good sign right? But why did he have to wrap it up in golden wrapping paper? I think even the golden wrapping paper cost a lot more than what I even bought for him.

However, he took my hesitation to open the gift the wrong way.

"Here. Let me unwrap it for you so that you don't accidentally get another paper cut like the last time." He mumbled taking the present from me and ripping off the wrapping paper easily before passing it to me.

When I looked down, all I saw was a thick leather bound book.

"Edward, what is this?" I asked him.

"Open it Bella. And see if you like your gift." He told me as I flipped open the book looking through the pages.

"Edward!" I gasped at him as I threw my arms around his neck.

"I'm guessing you like your gift Bella." He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I don't like my present Edward," I said pulling away from him as confusion spread over his beautiful features. "I love my present." I whispered to him as I kissed him gently.

"What gave you the idea of giving me this?" I asked as he laughed.

"Well your copy of Wuthering Heights was old and worn and seeing that you refuse to get a new one, I though, why not give you one for Christmas. Then I thought I should add a little touch to it by writing it out personally instead of buying the normal printed one. Since this should make it more special for you and I won't spend much on it." He said kissing my nose. "Come on. The human needs her Christmas breakfast." With that, he carried me up bridal style down to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, he sat me down on a stool and took out the pan and started to cook. When I protested, he just sent me a look which said don't bother. Although, it was nice having someone to cook for me instead of me doing the cooking, but I will never tell Edward that if not he will never let me cook ever again.

"Eat," he told me as he set a plate in front of me. I looked down to see a stack of pancakes.

"When did you learn to cook?" I asked him taking a bite. It was delicious.

"Since I decided to cook for you." he smiled running his hand through my hair while he looked at me. A blush slowly crept up my cheeks as I looked down at my meal.

When I was done, Edward took the plate and placed it in the sink before taking my hand and pulling me to his piano. He sat down beside me and started to play and sing Christmas carols. Halfway through singing, he made me sing with him. We sat there singing until it was lunch time. Again, the same thing, Edward cooked for me while I sat there. His entire family was out for Christmas each couple doing different thing. So this leaves us in his house alone.

For lunch, Edward made mushroom ravioli for me and it was scrumptious. After lunch, we went out to the meadow where he handed me another gift wrapped in shimmering purple wrapping paper.

"Edward…" I said warningly as I he just shrugged and tore open the wrapping paper for me. With a sigh, I looked down at the gift in my hand. It was a box. To be more precise, it was a jewelry box.

"Edward! How much did you spend on this? It must have cost a fortune!" I shouted at him while I ran my fingers over the intricate carving on the box. It must be so expensive! The smooth polished box was covered in beautiful carvings.

"Bella. Why don't you open it and see if you like it?" Edward said ignoring my previous outburst. With a sigh, I slowly lifted the cover.

"Oh Edward!" I gasped as I heard my lullaby played from inside the box. He smiled at me and closed the box.

"I didn't spend anything on this box Bella. It was from my mother." He said showing me a carving that I had not seen on the top right hand of the box. The letters EM was carved on it. Right below it, there was another carving. But this was BS instead.

"My mother got this as part of her wedding dowry from my father. I inherited this when she passed away. So now I decided to pass it down to you. I made a few changes here and there as you can see. I placed a simple mechanism inside that will play your lullaby when you open the box. I also carve your initials on this box. I did it all by myself. So I did not spend a single penny on this at all so you don't have to worry." He said kissing my forehead.

"Thank you Edward," I said lying on his chest as both of us just lay there enjoying each other's presence. When the sky started to get overcast, we left the meadow and went back to the house. Hand in hand with Edward, we walked slowly to the living room where we sat in the love seat watching the movie Christmas with the Kranks. When that was over, Edward reached back and passed me another gift. This time, it was wrapped in a shimmering white wrapping paper.

"Edward." I groaned covering my face. "Haven't you given me enough presents already?"

He laughed at my expression and pried my hands off my face.

"Not really love. The most important one isn't out yet." He said as he tore the wrapper apart for me. It was another huge leather bound book, a photo album. When I opened it, I saw a picture of Edward and I at the last school dance. As I flipped through the pages, it seemed as if I was going back in time, there were pictures from my childhood days in Phoenix and my baby photos. After that ended, the pictures turned to black and white. In it, I saw faded old pictures of a dashing young man.

"Is that you?" I asked as I looked at Edward. He smiled at me and nodded.

"You said you wanted to get to know me when I was alive so I rummage around the place a little and manage to uncover a bunch of old photos from the time when I was alive. Well actually, this album was from the time I was alive. My mom filled it up with our photos. When she passed on, I just kept it in the back of my cupboard and well I never thought to continue it until when I saw how much pictures we have together. So I decided to add on pictures of you growing up till the time we meet. Do you like it?"

"Thank you so much Edward." I whispered as he brushed away a few tears. Come on, its time for dinner he said as he lead me out to the backyard. Out in the garden was a table filled with a candle in the middle. Edward walked forward and pulled out a chair for me to sit. He then disappeared into the house and came out with a plate in hand. He set the plate in front of me before taking a seat across from me.

"Eat," he told me. After dinner, soft music started to play and he took my hand and we started dancing under the moonlight. After three songs, he made me sit down and pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"Bella. This present is the most important one. So I don't want you to freak out. Just accept it and make me happy please." He whispered looking into my eyes.

I looked down at the small box in his hand as he slowly opened it for me.

"Oh my Edward!" I said as he opened the box fully to reveal a beautiful ring inside with emerald, ruby, topaz and onyx gemstones surrounding a beautiful diamond in the center.

"I designed this specially for you. These four stones were chosen because they represent me in some time of my life, they were the colors my eyes. Emerald when I was still alive, ruby was right after I had been change and during my years of rebellion, topaz is after I hunted and onyx when I haven't hunted in a long time. The diamond in the center represents you. You are the bright shining light in my life. I revolve around you now and for eternity. Please accept this Bella. Take this as a promise ring, a promise that I will never leave you forever as carved on the inside of the ring. And I know that you are worried about Charlie seeing this so I got you a chain so that you can wear it around your neck." He said running his fingers through his hair.

"Edward…" I said. "Thank you so much." I whispered wiping a tear away. He was so sweet. No one has ever done something like that for me. The way he smiled as he placed the necklace around my neck made it hard to stay angry at him for spending so much. Even though I hated that he spent so much on me, but I still love the present and I am not going to let his efforts go to waste and hurt him by rejecting this present

After that, he leaned back to appraise his gift around my neck, he gave me his crooked smile and nodded his head in approval.

"It does look breathtaking on your neck." He whispered.

"Thank you Edward." I threw myself around his neck. "This is the best Christmas ever. Thank you for everything that you have done for me."

This is the best Christmas I have ever celebrated and I will never ever forget it.

_~End~_

* * *

_Suggestions Used:_

_Hand Me Down -- SmileyBAM03_

_Something with Meaning -- TriGemini_

_Music Box -- Baby D-clumsy wildcat_

_Necklace -- chicken wing jasper is hot_

_christmas carols again -- lanicker_

* * *

**So how was it? Were the presents good enough or were they downright bad? Next Chapter will be the last chapter. It is Edward's POV. So, review and let me know how was this chapter please!**

* * *

_Thank you TriGemini, Misti D, smileyBAM03 and not-a-writer-ish for your reviews!_


	8. Mad Preparation Rush!

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything :(**

AN: This is it! The last chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Merry Christmas everyone. Please leave me one last review below and let me know what you think overall of this story! Merry Christmas!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 8: Mad Preparation Rush!_

Edward POV

After Bella fell asleep, I got up and went to the bathroom and took a bath. God that mutt sure left a stench on me! I can't stand it. But at least Bella is happy. After bathing and changing into fresh clothes, I went to the cupboard and took out her presents. Opening her first one, I took a quill and dipped it into the ink and started to write the last chapter of Wuthering Heights. When I was done, I slowly closed the book and wrapped it up in shimmering gold wrapping paper and place it inside my bedside drawer.

Walking back to my table, I picked up her second present. My mother's wedding dowry from my father. Although it was old, but I still preserved it in good condition in case I needed it in the future. I know Bella would just love it like my mother did. This box was specially carved out by my father to show his love to my mother. On the top right hand corner, there was a carving of the letters EM. It represented Elizabeth Masen, my mother's name. Taking out a carving knife, I slowly carved BS below EM. Although I had an urge to carve BC for Bella Cullen, but I don't know how Bella would take that so I just carved BS to be safe. Next, I took out a cloth and started to polish the box. Opening it, I checked the mechanism inside that was playing her lullaby. This mechanism was hand made. Simply because, I did not trust anyone to do a better job than me. Same like the first gift, I wrapped it up in shimmering purple wrapping paper and put it on my table.

Pulling out the huge leather bound book, I placed it on my table and wiped away the dust on it. Pulling out a small box from my cupboard, I started sticking the photos of Bella's childhood inside. She was really beautiful when she was little. Sticking her pictures was really like going through a time machine and watching the angel that I have love so much grow up. Looking up to the angel lying on my bed, her chest rising and falling gently made my heart squeeze. I was so lucky to be able to love such a beautiful girl. Once I finished compiling our photos together, I closed the book and wrapped it up in a shimmering white wrapping paper. Putting it beside the jewelry box, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small velvet box.

I wasn't worry about the other presents, because I know that Bella would accept it once I told her I did not spend much on it. Slowly, I opened up the box. But this ring was the most expensive of it all. It was specially custom made flown in from Chicago where I used to grown up. This ring was from the same jewelry shop as my mother's engagement ring. It was one of the oldest jewelry shops in Chicago. I had personally picked out the gemstones, designed the ring and sent it over to the shop with a huge check. When the ring came back, I carved on the words. _Per sempre il vostro Bella, amore Edward. _It meant _forever yours Bella, love Edward_ in Italian. I really hope she love this.

I know how much she once said she loved the colors of my eyes. So I decided to find four gemstones that represent my eyes in different parts of my life. Emerald was the color of them when I was still alive, Ruby when I was in my rebellion stage and right after I was changed. Topaz was after I hunted and Onyx was when I was thirsty. I really hope she like this. With a sigh, I closed the box and put it in my pocket before picking up the photo album and jewelry box before walking down the stairs.

There sitting in the living room was my family.

"Ok. Up till so far, Bella really enjoyed everything we did for her. Now the most important part is tomorrow or actually today seeing it is already three in the morning. I need all of you to disappear so I can have a day alone with Bella. Alice," I said passing her the jewelry box. "I need you and Jasper to bring this out to the meadow at around two in the afternoon. Put it somewhere I can see but Bella can't. And be careful with it!" I warned before standing up and putting the photo album in the drawer beside the love seat. "Esme, can you help prepare the table in the backyard at around seven in the evening and place this radio on the fig tree. There cannot be any screw ups for this. I want this to be perfect for Bella. Any questions?" I asked as they looked at me and shook their heads.

"Thanks guys. I got to get back to Bella now. I don't want her to realize that I was gone." I said turning away but before I could walk of, there was a hand on my shoulder. When I turned and look at whose it was, I saw Alice.

"It will be perfect Edward. Don't worry. Bella will love whatever you do for her." She said as I nodded at her before walking up the stairs. Quickly, I slipped into bed back to my original position and waited for my love to wake up.

When morning came and Bella woke up, I looked into those beautiful brown orbs of hers. My lips unintentionally twitched up to a smile as I greeted her.

"Good morning love." I said brushing a kiss over her forehead. "Merry Christmas." I whispered to her before covering her lips with mine.

"Edward," she mumbled against my lips as we broke of for air, "Give me one human moment." She said pulling away from me and running into the bathroom. I smiled as I closed my eyes and focus on her beating heart. Her heartbeat was hammering loudly in her heart. After it calmed down a bit, I heard the water start running and her clothes rustling as she cleaned up. Soon the door clicked open and Bella slowly emerged out of the bathroom moving back into my arms and I wrapped them around her slender body.

"Are you ready for your presents Bella?" he mumbled against her ear as she groaned and pulled away from me.

"Presents?" she asked me in her meek voice. "How many did you get me and how much did you spend on me?" she said crossing her arms and looking at me. I chuckled. My Bella was just so cute. Slowly reaching out, I held her small hand in mine as I tugged her to the edge of the bed where I opened the drawer and retrieved the book for her.

"Bella," I breathed as I passed her the gift wrapped in the shimmering gold wrapping paper. "Open up your first present. I promise you I didn't spend a lot on this." I reassured her when I saw her reluctance.

Looking down, I saw her bite those full lips of hers as she looked down at the present. I stopped a groan that was bubbling up and grabbed the present from her. I was already so nervous on how she would like her presents and here she is contemplating whether she wants to open them! I can't take it any longer.

"Here. Let me unwrap it for you so that you don't accidentally get another paper cut like the last time." I mumbled an excuse taking the present from me and ripping off the wrapping paper quickly for her before putting it in her hands. She looked down at her book, her beautiful brown locks falling around her face.

"Edward, what is this?" she asked.

"Open it Bella. And see if you like your gift." I told her as she gently lifted the book and flipped through it.

"Edward!" she gasped throwing herself at me.

"I'm guessing you like your gift Bella." I laughed hugging her close to my body.

"I don't like my present Edward," she said seriously pulling away from me. Now I was just confused and I'm sure it was showing on my face. What did she mean by not liking the present? If she didn't like it, then what's up with her reaction? "I love my present." She whispered as she kissed me slowly and softly.

"What gave you the idea of giving me this?" she asked and I just laughed.

"Well your copy of Wuthering Heights was old and worn and seeing that you refuse to get a new one, I though, why not give you one for Christmas. Then I thought I should add a little touch to it by writing it out personally instead of buying the normal printed one. Since this should make it more special for you and I won't spend much on it." I told her kissing her nose. "Come on. The human needs her Christmas breakfast." Swiftly, I swept her up in my arms and flew down the stairs.

Placing her down gently on the kitchen stool, I bustled around the kitchen and took out my pan and started to cook for her. When she opened her mouth to make a sound of protest, I turned and looked at her conveying with my eyes that it was useless to protest. As I moved around the kitchen, I could feel her eyes on me the entire time. When the pancakes were done, I placed them on a plate and set it in front of her.

"Eat." I told her sitting down beside her,

"When did you learn to cook?" she asked me as she took a bite. She closed her eyes and let out a little hum as I smiled at her.

"Since I decided to cook for you." I said running my hand through silky brown hair. A small blush begins to creep up her cheeks as she turned her head down and focused on her meal. I loved to watch her eat. The way she lifted her fork to her lips and the way she chews her food was just so beautiful to watch.

When she finished, I grabbed her plate and put it in the sink before taking my small warm hand and pulling her to my piano. Sitting her down beside me, I started to play and sing Christmas carols for her. Halfway through singing for her, I had an urge to hear her beautiful voice singing with me. That thought just made me smile. So I got her to sing and we sat there singing until it was lunch time.

Same thing as breakfast, I refuse to let my angel cook for herself. This was her day and I was going to spend it pampering whether she like it or not. I decided to make mushroom ravioli for her and again as she ate, I watched her.

After lunch, I took her to our meadow. It was here where I handed her another gift wrapped in shimmering purple wrapping paper.

"Edward…" she glared warningly at me as I just shrugged my shoulder and tore open the wrapping paper for her again. She gave a resigned sigh before she looked down at the gift in her hands.

"Edward! How much did you spend on this? It must have cost a fortune!" she shouted at me while I continuously ran her fingers over the intricate carving on the jewelry box.

"Bella. Why don't you open it and see if you like it?" I told her totally ignoring her outburst. She gave another sigh and slowly lifted the cover of the box.

"Oh Edward!" she gasped as her lullaby started playing from inside the box. Smiling at her, I closed the box in her hands stopping the music.

"I didn't spend anything on this box Bella. It was from my mother." I told her directing her gaze to a carving that she had missed out on the top right hand of the box. The letters EM was carved on it below it, there was the carving of BS.

"My mother got this as part of her wedding dowry from my father. I inherited this when she passed away. So now I decided to pass it down to you. I made a few changes here and there as you can see. I placed a simple mechanism inside that will play your lullaby when you open the box. I also carve your initials on this box. I did it all by myself. So I did not spend a single penny on this at all so you don't have to worry." I said kissing the worry lines on her forehead away.

"Thank you Edward," she said lying on my chest as both of us just lay there enjoying each other's presence. When the sky started to get overcast, I took her hand and left the meadow going back to the house. We walked to the living room where I led her to the love seat and played the movie Christmas with the Kranks for us to watch. Well actually, I have watched this movie many times before so I spent most of the time watching the expressions flicker over Bella's face. It was more entertaining to watch her expressions than any movie on earth. So when the movie ended, I reached back and grabbed another gift passing it to her.

"Edward." I heard her groan as she covered her face. "Haven't you given me enough presents already?"

I laughed at her expression as I pulled her hands of her beautiful face.

"Not really love. The most important one isn't out yet." I told her ripping apart the wrapping paper for her. When she opened it, she saw a picture of us at the last school dance. She continued to flip through the pages, her expressions changing with each different photo she looked at. There was a look of shock when she reached her childhood photos from back in her childhood day. After those ended, my breath hitched. I stopped breathing momentarily as I watched her look through those black and white pictures of me from the time I was alive. I was worried on how she would take those photos.

"Is that you?" she asked as she turned and looked me. Giving her a nervous smile, I nodded at her.

"You said you wanted to get to know me when I was alive so I rummage around the place a little and manage to uncover a bunch of old photos from the time when I was alive. Well actually, this album was from the time I was alive. My mom filled it up with photos. When she passed on, I just kept it in the back of my cupboard and well I never thought to continue it until when I saw how much pictures we have together. So I decided to add on pictures of you growing up till the time we meet. Do you like it?" I asked her trying to gauge her reaction and expression.

"Thank you so much Edward." she whispered to me as a few of her tears fell from her eyes. I reached forward and he brushed them away. "Come on, its time for dinner," I told her as I took her hand and brought her out to the backyard. Out in the garden was a table filled with a candle in the middle. Thank god for Alice not going too overboard with this. I don't want to scare Bella with over the top decorations and dinner. Quickly, I walked forward and pulled out a chair for her to sit down. I then disappeared into the house and came out with a plate in hand. Setting the plate in front of her, I walked over to the other side of the table taking a seat across her.

"Eat," I told her as she picked up her fork and started on her dinner. After dinner, I reached into my pocket and pressed the remote for the CD to start playing. Soft music filled the air as I took her hand in mine and pulled her up to dance under the moonlight. After three songs, I made me sit down again as I pulled out a small box from my pocket. This was it. The most important moment of it all. This gift meant everything to me. I really wanted her to accept it.

"Bella." I started slowly as I watched her expression. "This present is the most important one. So I don't want you to freak out. Just accept it and make me happy please." I whispered looking into her eyes trying to convey just how important this is to me.

She look down as I opened the small box for her.

"Oh my Edward!" she gasped as she looked at the ring inside it.

"I designed this specially for you. These four stones were chosen because they represent me in some time of my life, they were the colors my eyes. Emerald when I was still alive, ruby was right after I had been change and during my years of rebellion, topaz is after I hunted and onyx when I haven't hunted in a long time. The diamond in the center represents you. You are the bright shining light in my life. I revolve around you now and for eternity. Please accept this Bella. Take this as a promise ring, a promise that I will never leave you forever as carved on the inside of the ring. And I know that you are worried about Charlie seeing this so I got you a chain so that you can wear it around your neck." I said running my fingers through my hair. I was worried that she will refuse this gift and use Charlie as an excuse so I got her the chain. Now all I needed was her to assure me that this was fine. That she would accept my promise ring.

"Edward…" she said after a long silence. "Thank you so much." she whispered wiping a tear away from her face. Quickly, my head shot up as I stared into her eyes. Putting the ring through the chain, I leaned towards Bella as I fastened the chain around her neck. Pulling back from her, I looked at the ring around her neck. She looks so beautiful. No words could describe her beauty. Smiling a smug smile, I nodded to myself.

"It does look breathtaking on your neck." I whispered to her.

"Thank you Edward." she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "This is the best Christmas ever. Thank you for everything that you have done for me."

I smiled inwardly. Mission accomplished. All thanks to that little note I will never forget. Thank you Santa for making Bella still believe in you and allowing me to give her the perfect Christmas!

_Dear Santa,_

_All I want for Christmas this year is………_

_(i) My truck to come alive again. ~completed~_

_(ii) To spend Christmas with the people I love. ~completed~_

_(iii) To spend Christmas all day with Edward. ~completed~_

_Love,_

_Bella_

_~End~_

* * *

**This is the last chapter! One last review is all I ask from you guys! Merry Christmas to all!**

* * *

_Thank you to TriGemini, lanicker, Baby D-clumsy Wildcat and smileyBAM03 for your reviews!_


	9. Tying Up Some Loose Ends…

**_Tying up some loose ends…_**

AN: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading this story :) I hope you all enjoyed it. Well there are some questions that some of you asked. So I am going to answer all of them here. I hope I didn't miss out any questions.

* * *

Firstly, there were a few spelling error here and there in the story. I'm sorry about that. I was trying to rush out this story before Christmas for everyone so I may have kind of missed it out and well the spell check didn't really detected it. So sorry about that.

_-_

_Why did Edward sound like he was demanding his family for help?_

Well actually, when I wrote it, I had a feeling that since Edward couldn't read Bella's mind and well Bella is actually sort of his first girlfriend, he would want this to be perfect for her. This is also the first Christmas Bella is celebrating with Edward so he wants it to be the best. So I actually imagined a stressed up Edward trying to perfect things. That's why he probably sounded like he was demanding because he has no idea how she will like her gifts.

_-_

_Why would Bella, an 18 year old girl still believe in Santa Claus?_

As I mentioned in the first chapter, Bella was actually waiting for Edward to return from his hunting trip, so she played some Christmas songs and it sort of reminded her of her childhood where she used to believe in Santa and write to him when she was young. So now, she is sort of trying to relieve her childhood memories by writing for fun. This also allows her to take her mind off missing Edward, since he is out hunting, as she is occupied with writing the letter. But this does not mean she believes in Santa. She didn't send the letter out. She was just trying to do something different to pass time.

_-_

_What did Bella get Edward?_

Well I didn't think much of that because I wanted this entire story to be about Edward making Bella feel special for Christmas. But if many other people request it, I may write another separated one-shot about the presents Bella has for everyone.

* * *

I hope this answered all of your questions. Review and let me know if you want that one-shot on the presents Bella got for everyone. If it is highly requested, then I shall write it :)


End file.
